Konstantin Vasiliev
Konstantin Vasiliev is a prominent character in the Villanelle novel series written by , and a major antagonist in the live-action television adaptation on BBC America, being the secondary antagonist of Series 1 and a supporting antagonist in Series 2. He will return in Series 3. He is a former member of Russian Intelligence and employee of the Twelve who worked as Villanelle's handler. After his betrayal, the two go on the run as freelance assassins to earn money. He eventually betrays Villanelle by helping Carolyn Martens place a hit on her for the Twelve so that he could reunite with his family. He is portrayed by . Biography Past While not much of Konstantin's earlier life is specifically revealed yet, it is known that he did marry an unnamed woman and had one daughter named Irina. He also taught her different languages that include English, Mandarin, Spanish and German, noting that it is important to know different languages. At some point earlier in his life, Konstantin was employed by an organization known as the Twelve, primarily working as a handler for any assassin who is assigned to him and would hand them any targets that the Twelve wanted dead. In 2014, he was assigned to break out and recruit Nadia Kadomtseya from a woman's prison in Russia, who was being assisted by her fellow inmate, Oksana Astankova. Konstantin met Oksana, who went ahead to see if he had arrived and seeing her as to having true potential as an assassin, he decided to recruit her instead and they both left Nadia in prison. Afterwards, he told her ex-lover Anna Anmokoba that Oksana had died during her prison escape. Over the next four years, Konstantin trained Oksana (now better known as "Villanelle") as an assassin and would give her targets from the Twelve, for which it garnered her an infamously intimidating reputation. However, he would also have to sometimes convince the Twelve to give her another chance whenever she went off the rails. Series 1 In 2018, he returned to Villanelle in her apartment in Paris to give her bonus payment that the Twelve has given her for assassinating controversial Russian politician and sex trafficker Victor Kedrin in Vienna and to give her another job in Tuscan. Two days later, he returned to Villanelle and informed her that Victor's girlfriend Kasia Molkovska had witnessed his death and will be interviewed by MI5 in London the next day. He then sends her to kill her that night to stop that from happening and to make it look like a suicide. A few days later, Konstantin returned to Villanelle and refused to give her the assignment she was excited for, wanting her to get reassessed due to not making Kasia's death look like a suicide. During the assessment, Villanelle is passing with flying colors until Konstantin asks Jerome to bring up Anna, which causes her to not get signed off. The two left and argued but Konstantin insisted that he was simply worried about her, but as she hugged him, she stole the postcard for the job as he left. The next night, he confronted her after Series 2 TBA Gallery Konstantin and Villanelle - Killing Eve BBCA FULL.jpg|Konstantin and Villanelle arguing following her assessment. Villanelle Open Champagne.png|Konstantin warning Villanelle of Eve Polastri's hunt for her. Villanelle Sebastian Body.png|Konstantin and Villanelle finding Sebastian's dead body. Villanelle Lies 105.png|Konstantin hearing Villanelle explain what happened to Diego and Nadia. Villanelle Konstantin 107.png|Konstantin being held at gunpoint by Villanelle. Villanelle Konstantin Reunite.png|Konstantin being reunited with Villanelle. Villanelle This Is So Boring.jpg|Konstantin and a bored Villanelle in an art gallery. Villanelle Refuses 205.png|Konstantin gives Villanelle her new target: Eve. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Non-Action Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:On & Off Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Betrayed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Elderly Category:Assassins Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Rogues Category:Affably Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Successful Category:Strategic Category:Grey Zone Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Protagonists Category:Master Orator Category:Weaklings Category:Sophisticated Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Anti-Villain